Stents may be implanted in a variety of body lumens or vessels such as within the vascular system, urinary tracts, gastrointestinal tracts, fallopian tubes, coronary vessels, secondary vessels, airways, structural heart (valve frame), etc. They may be self-expanding, expanded by an internal radial force, such as when mounted on a balloon, or a combination of self-expanding and balloon expandable (hybrid expandable). Some stents are partially or fully covered. Migration of the stent from its initial site of implantation can be undesirable.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the disclosure is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the disclosure and/or additional embodiments of the disclosure may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.